


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, OiKage Week 2018, Oikage Week, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: Oikawa has some trouble falling asleep and Tobio provides an excellent distraction.Written for Oikage Week Day 4 - NSFW





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, have some filthy smut. 
> 
> This takes place when Oikawa is in his third year of university and Tobio is a first year and they're not quite dating but they've been mutually seeing each other for the past few months.

Oikawa chucks his duffle bag across the hotel floor without a hint of grace before yanking off his sweaty, soiled uniform and flopping onto the mattress.  
  
He spreads out his palms along the silk sheets, the material soft and cold against his exposed skin. He can feel the last dredges of the post-game rush, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He’s got an early flight in the morning and there’s no way he’s going to fall asleep like this.  
  
He closes his eyes and runs his hands along his chest, his fingers ghosting across his nipples. A hand wanders lower, gently palming at the front of his boxers.  
  
He rolls over, leaning down to fetch his phone from his discarded bag. He opens an internet tab, quickly pulling up some generic porn. _She’s obviously faking it_ , he observes as he watches the overdrawn faces of the actors, their bodies contorting in a caricature of intimacy. He rolls down his boxers, languidly teasing the sensitive skin below.  
  
_It’s not enough_ , he thinks as he’s stuck at half-mast, pausing his video three-quarters of the way through. He fumbles with his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he finds the familiar name.  
  
**Oikawa** : You awake? 😜 _[winking face with tongue emoji]_  
**Oikawa** : Want to have some fun? 👅 🍆💦 _[tongue emoji] [eggplant emoji] [sweat emoji]_  
  
He waits a few moments but there’s no reply.  
  
He huffs, his breath fogging the glass. His lips settle in a pout as he resigns himself and clicks the call button.  
  
He waits again, his toes tapping impatiently against the mattress as it lingers on the third ring. He fears it is going to voicemail but he finally hears a click and is greeted with a groggy voice on the other end.  
  
“Tobio-chan~” Oikawa lilts into the receiver.  
  
“Oikawa?” Tobio’s voice is slurred around the edges. “What time is it?”  
  
Oikawa looks at the glowing green digits on the nightstand reading 12:45 AM.  
  
“Does it matter?” Why is he in bed so early anyways—what a loser.  
  
“Got a—” Tobio yawns, “test tomorrow.”  
  
Oikawa hums. He’ll have to make it quick then. Pity.  
  
“What are you wearing?” Oikawa lowers his voice as he whispers into the phone.  
  
“Sweatpants?” He can hear the confusion in Tobio’s tone.  
  
“ _Just_ the sweatpants?”  
  
“Yes?” _Oh_ that poor clueless boy, but at least he’s given him something to work with. Oikawa closes his eyes, imagining running his hands down Tobio’s shirtless chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath his skin. He’d pinch one of his exposed nipples—Oikawa loves watching the way it makes him squirm, Tobio’s nose scrunching in disapproval.  
  
“Well, _I’m not wearing anything at all_ ,” Oikawa singsongs as he shuffles his hips, sliding his boxers down all the way and tossing them to the floor with the rest of his belongings.  
  
“Oh.” There’s a pause.  
  
“I was thinking about you,” Oikawa whispers.  
  
“Uh—” There’s an audible swallow. Perhaps he’s finally clued in.  
  
“I wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
“That’s, um—” Poor idiot is at a loss for words again. “What do you want me to—?”  
  
“Touch yourself,” Oikawa replies, not missing a beat.  
  
He can hear the sheets rustling and the slide of fabric. Tobio’s breath comes through the receiver heavy and uneven.  
  
“Good boy,” Oikawa smiles into the phone, pleased with Tobio’s obedience.  
  
“Are—are you also, um—” Tobio stutters.  
  
“Mm-hm,” Oikawa gives a breathy moan as he slides his hand down, stroking himself leisurely.  
  
“O-Oh,” Tobio exhales.  
  
“I wish you were here,” Oikawa whines, his hips rising as he thumbs at his slit, spreading a pearl of precum across his skin, “I want to feel you. Need your hands on me.”  
  
Tobio groans on the other end and Oikawa can hear the wet slap of of skin on skin.  
  
“Are you hard?” Oikawa asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“Good.” Oikawa bends over again, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. “Because I want you in me.”  
  
Tobio groans.    
  
Oikawa balances the phone in the crook of his shoulder and pops open the bottle, squeezing a generous portion onto his hands. He spreads his legs, teasing his entrance.  
  
“I’m getting ready for you,” Oikawa whispers as the first digit breaches. He moves his hips as he works his finger, listening to Tobio’s labored breathing.  
  
“I’ve got two fingers inside me now,” Oikawa’s says as he scissors his fingers, stretching himself out. He presses deeper, searching for the right spot and moaning at full volume when he finds it.  
  
Tobio swears into the receiver.  
  
“It’s not enough,” Oikawa keens as he squeezes in a third digit, “I want to feel your big, fat cock buried deep inside me.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Tobio pants.  
  
Oikawa bites his lip, imagining the feel of Tobio’s length sliding into him. He spreads his legs further, sparks dancing across his vision as he massages his prostate.  
  
“You’d feel so good inside me,” Oikawa’s voice is raspy, “you fill me up so good.”  
  
“Shit—I wanna,” Tobio groans.  
  
“You wanna what?” Oikawa licks his lips. He listens to Tobio’s frantic breathing and waits, “Hm? What do you want to do to me?”  
  
“I wanna,” Oikawa hears the slap of skin, “fuck you—” Tobio grunts, “ _hard_.”  
  
“Mm— _Just the way I like it_ ,” Oikawa speeds up his hand, ensuring the lewd noises from his probing fingers travel through the speaker. The mattress shakes, banging into the wall behind him and undoubtedly disturbing his neighbors—he doesn’t care in the slightest.  
  
“I’m gonna—” Tobio starts.  
  
“Mm~ _”_ Oikawa takes his free hand and wraps it around his cock. “Come for me, Tobio-chan!”  
  
“Fuck—Ahh—” Tobio moans, “O-Oikawa!”  
  
Oikawa’s grip tightens, his hips giving one last shaky thrust before he spills his load.  
  
“Tobio,” Oikawa pants, catching his breath. He hears the other’s breathing even out across the line. “That was fun, we should do this again!”  
  
There’s no response.  
  
“Tobio?” Oikawa pinches his brows. “Tobio-chan?”  
  
The silence is broken by a loud snore.  
  
“Dammit!” Oikawa wipes his sticky hands across his chest before ending the call. “Can’t believe that ungrateful brat fell asleep on me!”  
  
He reaches for the box of tissues, doing his best to clean up his mess. He almost pities the poor waitstaff in charge of changing the sheets in the morning, the sticky residue clinging to his thighs.  
  
He’ll take a shower in the morning he thinks, his eyes heavy and his body finally sated. He sets the alarm on his phone and pulls the covers over his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. This isn't my first time writing smut but it is my first time posting it so I'm pretty nervous. I hope you liked it though! This is the only entry I have finished for Oikage Week but hopefully I can make some time and get some late entries in during the next month or so.


End file.
